


Happy Birthday!

by A_Michael



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Licking, M/M, Moaning, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Michael/pseuds/A_Michael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid is planning a surprise for Hiccup on his 19th birthday and decides to let Toothless in on it. But when she leaves the house, letting Toothless be alone with all the food she brought, can he be trusted not to mess it up? Or maybe he won't have to mess it up alone. Maybe Hiccup will help him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

"Quiet Toothless!" Astrid hissed as she made her way in the front door of Hiccup's house with a bulging rucksack on her back and the black Night Fury following behind her. Toothless flashed an apologetic glance.

Astrid held her hand out in front of Toothless' muzzle to stop him in his tracks, "Hiccup?" She called through the house, "Stoick?"

Toothless looked around too, his ears listening intently. Then Astrid nodded to herself and moved her hand away.

"C'mon Toothless. They aren't here, but I'm sure Hiccup will be back any moment," she told him, rushing forward and into the kitchen of the Haddock house. The fire in the house was going, but she lit a candle for extra light. The house was filled with dancing shadows from the dancing flames. It made strange little performances on the walls. Toothless followed, still moving in stealth mode. He wasn't too sure of what she had plans for really. Just something about a surprise.

Toothless growled curiously when reaching the table where Astrid stood. He still didn't understand.

"Toothless," Astrid began, "You have to be quiet. I don't want anyone to know were in here. They may go find Hiccup and tell him. And we must make this a surprise!"

Toothless made a low rumbling sound in his throat. Astrid looked at him.

"It's the twenty-ninth of February Toothless! Hiccup will be turning nineteen today. I wanted to make him a special surprise."

She had said the last part oddly. Toothless rolled his eyes and yawned. He understood the surprise part, but why couldn't they wait to do it in the morning and not the middle of the night? From the looks of it, it was about two. Toothless could tell by the moon.

The house was eerily quiet; the only noise was Astrid fumbling around with the big rucksack at the big wooden table. Toothless could hear the faint thump of wooden plates being set on the table. He sat back and crouched low to the ground. He crossed his paws and rested his head on his arms. When he did this he could feel sleep taking its toll on his eye lids. Astrid had woken him up from a deep sleep, so he wasn't too awake.

He felt dazed. Like every breath, movement, and sound was a dream. He felt like he was on a cloud. He knew he so sleepy. He hadn't been sleeping well in the past days. He and Hiccup had been from mountain to mountain, creek to creek, canyon to canyon, and every last beach just discovering new places. Now for Hiccup it was a bucket of fun, but then again, he didn't have to fly. That was Toothless' job, and it was a tiring one at that. But he didn't mind it, no, not at all. He didn't mind because he was with Hiccup.

Hiccup.

Just the thought of the boy gave the dragon happy thoughts and gave him reason to smile. He loved everything about him. Every freckle, every facial expression, every emotion, he loved him like mad. Even more than any dragon should love a human. At first it took some getting used to. He hated himself for the longest time. Just the very thought of a dragon falling in love with a human was preposterous to him. But yet, he couldn't help it. Just a flash of the deep green eyes made him feel all jittery inside.

But loving a human was bound to take his toll. As much as he loved Hiccup with all his heart, he knew they could never have a relationship, for the obvious reasons of course. For one, he was a dragon and Hiccup was human, not that it mattered to Toothless as much as he thought it would matter to Hiccup and the rest of the Hooligan tribe. Also, they were both males, which again, not that Toothless cared, but he knew that the tribe would definitely care. Hiccup had told Toothless stories of how many people have been persecuted over the fact that they had been interested in the same-sex. Some even were forced to leave. Toothless couldn't believe how cruel that was. Just because they loved another human. Then of course, Toothless felt that Hiccup saw him as a pet, a friend, not an real person. Hiccup hadn't even said that he loved him. And of course, the last reason, Toothless knew that Astrid and Hiccup were very close. So close that he wouldn't be surprised if Hiccup proposed to her any day now. The thought put a lump in Toothless' stomach. He was happy that his human was happy, but he couldn't help feeling jealous and of course sad that he couldn't make Hiccup happy in the same way. He wished he could, he really wished that he could.

Astrid was in the process of setting things around the table now. Toothless could smell so many smells. He could smell fresh blueberries, strawberries, and a bunch of other fruity smells. He could also smell fresh bread, like it was recently baked. The aroma was very strong. He could also smell something different. It was sweet like, something foreign to him. And of course the one smell he couldn't forget. Fish!

His eyes snapped open again as he heard Astrid drop something heavy and curse under her breath. Toothless yawned, stretched, and sat up to look at what Astrid was doing.

His eyes widened when he took a look at what she had on the table. It was nearly a feast! There was so much food! From berries, to fish, to bread, to butter cookies, to a type of waffle, and even cake! How did she get this stuff? It took forever to make, and was rare to find the supplies on Berk!

Astrid chuckled to herself, "Impressive, huh?"

Toothless gurgled in agreement.

"I got it all from Trader Johann. It was a high price, but after I explained to him it was for Hiccup's birthday, he gave me a break."

Toothless still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd never seen so many goodies in his entire life!

"Don't even think about it," Astrid told him sternly. "This food's for Hiccup. You can have some after he sees it."

Toothless continued to stare around the table when he saw something wrapped up in cloth. Astrid noticed Toothless looking so she reached over and removed the cover. It was a cake, frosted with white sweet-smelling stuff. Toothless didn't know what the white was. But it looked fantastic!

"Looks good doesn't it?" Astrid said, "Johann said people love it. Something American I think."

Toothless nodded.

"Remember Toothless, we wait for Hiccup. And when he comes we'll yell surprise!" Astrid said, full of adrenaline from her plan.

Then she paused, like she was thinking something over, "But Toothless. Can you do me a favor?"

Toothless tilted his head to the side, curious about what the favor was. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like it though.

"After we surprise him, can you possibly give me some, alone time with Hiccup?" She asked, with coy in her voice.

Toothless growled lowly in his throat and let his ears droop. He knew what that meant. He thought he could feel his gag reflex acting up. But it wasn't like he'd refuse Astrid some Hiccup time. So reluctantly, he nodded.

"Okay, good!" She exclaimed, "Now all that we have to do is wait!"

She looked at the table, "Okay let's see, I have the plates, the cake, the cookies…" She trailed off. Taking note of the things she had brought.

Toothless ignored her and stared at the front door, as if expecting Hiccup to walk through the door any minute now.

"Damn!" Astrid hissed, her wrist pressed to her forehead. Toothless turned his attention back to her.

"I forgot the present! I knew I was missing something," she said frustrated. Toothless chuckled at her annoyance.

She flashed Toothless a sour expression, "What's so funny?"

Toothless shut himself up, but couldn't help but enjoy Astrid's grumping.

"I was excited for him to see it too. I traded some of my best weapons for some new tools for him."

She sighed and turned to Toothless, "Okay, I'm going to have to hurry. Toothless, stay here and keep watch. I'm going to run back to my house. Don't eat anything."

Toothless rolled his eyes, annoyed with her lack of faith in him. Sure he was a dragon. But he knew what was right and wrong. He wasn't stupid.

She turned around and ran to the front door, pulling it open, "And Toothless, don't touch anything either."

Then she hurried out and shut the door.

"Ruh, ruh, ruh, ruh," Toothless growled, moving his lips to mock her.

He blew out a huff of air and sat back on his hind legs. He scanned the table again. He was still baffled at how Astrid could get all the food! It must have cost her a lot. Maybe Hiccup did mean a lot to her.

Or maybe she just wanted to get lucky.

Toothless dreaded the idea of the two being intimate. Not that there was any proof of them having sex at all before, but the odds were in that favor. It sickened Toothless slightly. He felt his human deserved better. But as long as he was happy, that's all he cared about. As much as it stung like hell.

He sunk back slightly. He would get a bit depressed now and then when he's reminded that he and his rider could never have a relationship. But this was Hiccup's birthday. He couldn't let something like that get him down. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

That's when he heard something, the sound of someone walking up towards the house. At first he thought it was Astrid coming back. But then he heard a familiar light clinking sound, the sound of a metal prosthetic that he knew so well.

Hiccup.

Astrid wasn't back yet! Toothless felt a little worried. Was she going to be mad? What was he supposed to do?

He didn't know, so he just went with his gut. He backed up into the shadows a bit more so he couldn't easily be seen. Just as he was getting situated, folding his wings back so he could manage to fit in a corner, he heard the door open.

He froze. In came a very warn down and tired looking Hiccup. He looked like he'd had a rough day and he was out very late too. Toothless knew that he'd been going since very early yesterday. He looked about ready to pass out. Toothless felt bad for him. He defiantly needed sleep. He was tempted to call the thing off and put him to bed. But he'd never hear the end of it from Astrid. But even the way Hiccup walked looked painful. Maybe he'd steal him and go fly off to the grotto. He looked like he needed a day off.

As soon as he walked in, he stripped himself of his heavy leather armor and dropped it on the floor so all that was left was his green long sleeve shirt.

"Toothless?" He called out in a tired voice, "You here bud?"

Toothless didn't respond. Hoping he'd walk over to the kitchen area of the home.

He then pulled up on his shirt and took it off. He threw it to the side to where his leather was. This was normal for Hiccup, it was how he slept.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes and walked forward. His auburn hair was shiny from the glare of the fire. His green eyes were glassy; Toothless could see them from a mile away. He adored Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup made his way into the kitchen slowly, walking at slow and steady pace. He stopped when he reached the table. He looked at all the food sitting there. A confused look spread across his face.

"What? What's all this?" He wondered out loud. That's when Toothless slowly emerged from where he was hiding and lovingly nudged Hiccup's shoulder with his muzzle.

He growled sweetly and Hiccup turned around.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup said, his eyes immediately lit up, "What's this all for?"

Toothless let a smile cross his face. He licked Hiccup's chin and Hiccup's hands shot up.

"Toothless!" He laughed, "Don't do that! You know that feels weird!"

Toothless knew that Hiccup wasn't too fond of the licking. But Toothless loved doing it. He always loved Hiccup's reaction to it. Even though Hiccup asked him a thousand times not to lick him.

It took Hiccup a moment to clear his head, but it finally made sense.

"Wait. Is this for my birthday?" Hiccup asked. The disbelief was easily seen in his eyes.

Toothless nodded happily. Hiccup laughed with surprise, then flung his arms around Toothless' neck.

"Thanks Toothless," he said in his ear. Toothless chuckled and gurgled lowly in Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup let go and backed up to take a closer look at the feast of food.

"Was this your idea, or did Astrid have anything to do with this?" Hiccup asked jokingly, "Where is she anyway?"

Toothless shrugged. Not really caring where or what Astrid was doing now.

"Wow, this must have cost a fortune. I mean look at all this stuff! Cookies, cakes! Even…" He trailed off and his lips curled into an evil smirk.

Toothless waited for him to continue. He saw Hiccup reach somewhere. But suddenly he felt Hiccup hit him square on the nose with a hand full of icing.

"Frosting!" Hiccup laughed as the Night Fury looked at Hiccup in confusion. Hiccup laughed even harder when Toothless went cross eyed trying to see what the white stuff on his nose was.

Distracted, Hiccup kept laughing. So Toothless leaned over and grabbed a fish from the pile with his teeth and swung it over to Hiccup, hitting him in the cheek.

Hiccup stopped laughing and looked at Toothless, who still had the fish in between his teeth. Toothless tossed the fish up in the air, caught it in his mouth and swallowed it. He flashed Hiccup a devilish expression.

Hiccup responded to that with his own naughty smirk, "Oh so that's how you're gonna play, huh?"

He ran his hand across the cake again, gathering another handful of the creamy icing and he smeared it all over Toothless' chest, the white shone bright on his black scales.

Toothless could see it now. He let out a whine. Hiccup thought he could get away with that? No way!

He lifted a paw and knocked the entire bowl of red berries off of the table and the bowl went flying into Hiccup's center chest. Hiccup gasped as the berries and the bowl fell to the floor and went everywhere. Toothless laughed himself when he saw that Hiccup's chest was stained red from the berry juice.

"That is it!" Hiccup growled. He picked up one of the waffles and threw it at Toothless. It hit him and covered his left eye. He shook it off, but by that time Hiccup was already running. Toothless crouched down, wagged his tail and chased after his human.

Before they knew it, they broke out into an all-out food fight. Cookies, waffles, berries and all other goodies were being thrown around.

Toothless and Hiccup were both completely covered in food, so messy. They'd defiantly have to wash up at this point. The two just ran in circles around the wooden table, dodging and throwing food.

Hiccup stopped when he reached the head of the table. He reached over to grab a loaf of bread and was prepared to hit the charging Toothless with it. But his plan failed when instead, Toothless tackled him to the ground.

"Oof!" Hiccup groaned, "Toothless!" he whined, letting the bread fall out of his hands as he stared up into the Night Fury's acid green eyes.

Toothless thought he'd put on a little show. He let an ugly grimace take over his face, resembling the one he made when they'd first met. Hiccup's humor suddenly died down, not too sure if Toothless was seriously mad.

After a moment of nervous laughter from Hiccup, he spoke, "Bud. You okay?"

Then Toothless hatched a plan. Torture time!

His dragon lips stretched into an evil smirk. He carefully lifted his tail and pushed the cake towards the edge of the table so his wings could reach it. Hiccup stared up at the table.

"Toothless…" he said nervously, "What are you doing?"

Toothless only smiled on. Then he slowly, inch by inch, pushed the cake more and more off of the table's edge. Hiccup gulped. It was directly above his head.

"T-Toothless," Hiccup tried to reason, "Don't-Don't do that!"

The dragon moved the cake a little more off of the edge of the table. Threatening Hiccup.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hiccup laughed, trying to sound certain of himself. Then with one swift movement, Toothless swept the cake off of the table. It fell down and onto Hiccup's chest, splattering cake and icing all over the both of them.

"Arg! Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless burst into laughter. He could nearly feel tears stinging his eyes.

"Funny? Let's see how you like it!" Hiccup snarled, grabbing cake from his body and smearing it all over the Night Fury's chest.

Toothless growled. So the food wasn't affecting him? Back to plan of A. Plus, he had to clean up the mess anyway.

Toothless ran his tongue from Hiccup's navel up to his collar-bone, cleaning the white thick icing and cake from his body.

"Ew! Toothless!" Hiccup laughed.

Toothless blinked in surprise. The frosting was delicious! He wasn't too fond of sweet things, but he liked the taste of that!

He began to lick up the frosting from the rest of Hiccup's body. Running his warm tongue in slow motions to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"Toothless!" Hiccup laughed. Then he paused.

"Let's see how you like it!" he said. He leaned up and licked some frosting from Toothless' scales. He wasn't worried whether or not that was sanitary. He knew that Toothless kept himself well-groomed.

The action sent chills up Toothless' spine. He knew Hiccup didn't intend it to be a sexual action. But it was hard for Toothless not to take it that way.

Hiccup felt Toothless shudder and he chuckled.

"What? So you can do it and I can't?" he said cockily, licking his friend again.

Then Toothless accidentally let out a low moan, which thankfully, Hiccup didn't hear. Or did he?

"Mhm, this cake is really good though," Hiccup said, using his fingers now to take some off of Toothless' chest. He shoved his index finger and middle finger into his mouth and licked off the frosting, "Really good."

Toothless wasn't done cleaning Hiccup. He used his muzzle to push him on his back. Hiccup did so, putting his hands above his head to allow Toothless to continue the grooming session.

As Toothless licked the frosting away it made Hiccup giggle. He was a bit ticklish and Toothless knew it. But Toothless knew that a tickle fight probably wasn't what Hiccup was looking for. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard Hiccup give a throaty yawn.

Hiccup would never say anything, but he actually loved the feeling of Toothless' tongue on his body. It kept him warm. It was inviting. Warm enough to nearly put him to sleep. He could feel his eye lids begin to shut.

"Ung, Toothless," Hiccup moaned under his breath. Toothless smiled at the fact that he could make his human act like this.

Hiccup then slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck and began massaging the scruff of his neck, which made Toothless melt in pleasure. He purred.

"Toothless…" Hiccup spoke. Toothless looked down at him.

"Thank you. This has to be one of the best birthdays I've ever had," He told him. Toothless smiled warmly at him. And Hiccup smiled back.

Toothless leaned his head down and nuzzled Hiccup's forehead, purring very loudly now. Hiccup could feel the vibrations coming from his neck.

'I love you Hiccup,' he thought.

And as if some miracle, Hiccup responded in a soft whisper, "Yeah, I love you too bud."

Toothless then pulled away and looked into Hiccup's eyes, his heart filling with joy and disbelief. Hiccup smirked meekly and leaned forward to place a small kiss on the dragon's nose.

Toothless felt heat rush to his face and he smiled. His human had never kissed him before. He growled lovingly, deep in his throat.

Just then they heard a gasp. Both boys turned their heads to the doorway to see an extremely shocked Astrid. Eyes bulging wide and mouth agape.

She was shocked. Utterly speechless. But there was no surprise there, especially considering the circumstances. It's not every day you find your boyfriend shirtless, covered in white frosting, with food stains, and underneath his dragon best friend that he's currently kissing.

"Oh, uh, Astrid! Ha," Hiccup laughed nervously, cherry red in the face. Toothless was embarrassed too. Not only did the scene look intimate, he had just, with Hiccup, ruined Astrid's surprise.

"The, uh, cake was really good!" He chuckled, terrified of her reaction. Toothless waited for a reaction too. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

That's when he spotted one last piece of frosting left on Hiccup's body. He quickly lapped it up with his tongue, making Hiccup freeze and go even redder in the face.

"See. Even Toothless liked it!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've got so many problems! XD


End file.
